Halloween Night
by xxXDanniXxx
Summary: AU Halloween Yullen! After almost 200 years Kanda meets another Vampire...it started as a fight but things took an interesting turn when the two start drinking...how long has it been since they had seen their own faces? "Could...could you...describe me?...It's been so long since I have seen myself in a mirror."
1. The First Sight

**Hey guys~ I've decided to throw together this since I've finally gotten some free time! Yeah I know that I should be updating...but I feel like writing this, so yeah.**

**Hope everyone out there is excited for HALLOWEEN! It is my favorite holiday! So in honor of my favorite holiday I am writing an ****AU Vampire Yullen**** fic! **

**Allen ~ appears 16 years old**

**Kanda ~ appears 18 years old**

"English Dialog"

"_**Japanese Dialog**__"_

_thoughts_

_**This means there will be homosexual situations in this story. If you do not wish to read this, then by all means press the back button. I respect that some people do not enjoy yaoi, so please respect that I do.**_

_**WARNING TO ALL MINORS ~~This is a mature fanfiction and will contain mature scenes.**_

**Now on to the story!**

**~~Happy Halloween~~**

_Year ~ 1827_

A tall figure rested quite comfortably against one of the few trees in the graveyard. The Autumn's night air had a harsh bite, but he wore only a simple cloak. It's hood cast down, letting the moon's light melt into the crimson hair that fell onto his broad shoulders. With a click of his tongue, the red head pulled out a cigarette from his cloak pocket and placed it expertly between his lips and reached for his lighter.

Click click c-click

_Damn. _The man inwardly swore as he shoved the cheap lighter into pocket. _Seems only right. _The cloaked stranger dropped the unused stick to the ground and pushed up from the tree. His feet gliding over the grass as he stalked across the graveyard.

A young boy with striking features, stark white hair and crystal blue eyes, sat in front of a polished grave. His eyes looking almost painfully wide and unmoving. A tiny pale hand reaching out to touch the tomb stone.

Most would go down on one knee and gently place a hand on the child's shoulder. To show their empathy, their understanding, and reassure the boy with a calm air.

"Come on, idiot, we're leaving." The redheaded man grunted, now standing behind the grieving boy. He kept his head level, shaded eyes looking toward the moon, as if trying to avoid the eerily dark eyes of the small boy below him.

The boy didn't move.

The man gave a deep sigh, before turning his back to the child and walking away. _One more day. No more._

**~~Happy Halloween~~**

"So where did he come from?" A cleanly shaved business man squinted down to the boy that sat on the cold operating table. A laugh came from across the room, a sharp chirp that sounded more sinister than pleasant.

"Does it matter?" A women asked, seeming much too happy, her black hair greased back into a tight bun. Her lips strikingly red while the rest of her skin was stalk white. Her heels clicked like gun shots in the silent room as she walked up to the wealthy salesman and the young boy that seemed as dead as a doll.

"Hhmmm, I guess not." The man perched his lips in thought as he studied the youth on the table, his hand reaching out to grasp. But a sickly pale hand shot out, slapping the man's hand away.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you." The women smiled, her eyes piercing into the deep and emotionless blue of the boy in front of her. Completely ignoring the shocked man who's hand now stung from the ruthless slap.

"Wha? I don't see what the big deal is? Kid looks brain dead to me. Am I being swindled!?" The clean-cut man fixed his suit angrily, glaring at the woman.

"I can assure you this is no scam. He will protect your safe." The woman leaned in close, her nose inches from coming into contact with the young boy's face. Her eyes still glued to the boy.

"Mmm, I'm not sure. I need some proof, lady. Otherwise I'm out." The man snuffed at the boy before turning on heel and marching toward the door. The slick haired lady looked to the man for the first time they entered the room.

"Proof?" The woman laughed showing off her white, pristine teeth. "Of course." She sang, her fingers hovering mere centimeters over the boy's long black hair.

**~~Happy Halloween~~**

"I will not say this again, Moron, so listen up." Came the bored voice of the redheaded man. His stance in the alley so natural any onlookers would guess he owned it. He absentmindedly lifted a rather large bottle to his mouth, taking a long swig, before tossing the glass farther down the alley.

"Yes, Master." A young voice spoke clearly. His tone youthful and educated, cute and boyish. And it fit the small speaker perfectly, if not too well, as he also gave of an other-worldly air. Perhaps that can be atoned to his pale skin, cold eyes, and frightfully ghost-like hair.

"Don't be seen, don't leave the body, and for god's sake don't fuck this one up again!" The man scolded, pulling back his hand and slapping the teen in the back of the head.

"I know!" The teen growled, rubbing at the back of his head. With a huff the boy walked away from the man and into the street. A few lanterns were hanging on the front doors along with strings of dried gourds, and a small pumpkin sitting in front of one of the wooden houses.

The teen's disgruntled face slowly fell as he walked down the street, replaced with an emotionless mask, eyes creeping around every turn and alley in search of his first meal. His first attempt at stalking had not turned out the way he and his master had hoped. After knocking the man out he had panicked and nearly got caught trying to run from the scene.

_Not this time. _The teen lifted his nose and breathed in the night, the cool air revealing the smell of all that passed by. The last inhabitant was only a few minutes ago, heading to his right with what smelt like bread. _Most likely a father on his way home with dinner. _Frowning for a moment, the boy turned in the direction of the scent. _It's just to survive…_Looking down at his hands, curling them and watching the muscles stretch, the young man gave a long sigh before starting down the next street. Soon coming into view of the man, who was carrying a brown bag, and whistling as he cheerfully walked to his home.

The pearly mouth gave a small smile as he deafly stalked up behind the man, his right hand out stretched toward the whistler. _Quickly and quietly. _Inhaling in the sweet scent of t-

**BAM!** "Ah!"

The small boy was taken back abruptly by a large weight. A large body clothed in a dark navy had run straight into him! His whole body was sent flying into the air at impact and thrown across the street.

"Ahhh! Demons!" The man yelped at the sight of the two forms now across the street. He turned on the spot and ran, dropping his food in the process and making small high pitched squeaks.

"Oh great! Now what shall I tell Master!" The young teen sighed, pushing the larger form off of him with a flick of his wrist. _Damn it all! Now I will have to search again. _The boy huffed while standing to his feet and dusting off his clothes. The other flew to his feet in an instant; eyes squinted in anger with his teeth firm.

"Damned children; always standing in the way! You cost me deeply, brat!" A deep voiced remark came from behind the cloaked boy.

"Excuse me? I am not a child!" The pale boy spoke evenly, trying to keep from yelling at the elder. Who obviously ran into him and cost him his meal.

"You barely reach my chin! Now out of my way, brats should be in their beds at this time of night anyway." The older teen monotone, his eyes barely looking down to the shorter male as he started to walk down the way the frantic man ran.

"What!? It seems you are even more dense than your appearance proclaims you to be! It is blatantly obvious that I am only an inch or two shorter than you!" The boy said, marching after the taller teen.

"Well than it might be wise for you to check a mirror, brat." The teen said.

The smaller boy grumbled and seethed. _How dare he make fun of my height! It is not like I can grow any longer! _Walking down the street, right behind the other felt strange. This whole time he never saw the elder as a meal; never felt the hunger. His eyes suddenly caught the shine of a torch behind a glass window. A perfect reflection of the dark street in the glass.

But neither him nor the elder teen could be seen as they walked by.

_Is he? _The cloaked male stopped short, watching as the other continued on his way down the street, only pausing a moment to look over his shoulder. …._No, it couldn't be…_

"He is a being like me." The boy whispered, before turning and walking the opposite way. Face turned to the ground, avoiding the reflective mirrors at all cost.

**~~Happy Halloween~~**

_Year ~ Present_

"Awe Kanda your pictures turned out crappy again!" A girlish wine came from the front of the class. The origin of the voice coming from a young Chinese girl with a pixie haircut. She walked through the class of chattering students all the way to the back of the room to a sulking pony-tailed teen.

"Che. You're surprised?" Came the deep monotone as the male took the photos from the girl and promptly ripped them to pieces.

"Oh no! Yuu! I didn't get a chance to see them!" Came a boyish yell from a few rows over. A lengthy redhead leaped from his seat

"I've told you not to call me that!" Kanda growled, picking up his rather large English textbook and chucking it at the giggling redhead.

"Hey Kanda don't throw things!" The Chinese girl yelled, taking her own textbook and smacking Kanda behind his head. The Japanese male growled, lifting his hand only to rub at the backside of his head, glaring at the teen that now stood beside his desk.

"Fuck off, Rabbit!" Kanda shot back, ignoring the stares he got from around the room.

"Okay that's enough, Kanda. Today we will be starting on the blah blah blub gah….." The teacher said, walking in the room and pulling out the large book from under his desk and flipping through the heavy pages.

Kanda gave an angry "Che" but opened his book none the less. Closing his eyes and resting on his hand, his eyes somehow looking out the window. A low breeze swept through the trees, pulling the dying leaves from the multicolored branches. He did not need to pay attention to the lesson, seeing as he has attended thousands of educational systems. The only reason he kept enrolling in the schools was to keep up with the current knowledge and keep a yearly I.D. and to keep him busy. Well, there was also the fact that his guardian forced him to go so he will have to socialize, but Kanda denies entirely.

But socializing was not Kanda's strong point. In fact the only time he talks is to include his blunt disapproval or to curse the annoyance that had interrupted his piece. So he barely spoke at all.

_Humans will never understand._

**~~Happy Halloween~~**

"_**So…this is America**_." Came a cheery, almost boyish voice. His accent untraceable, but held a familiarity to many countries. But it was definite that the teen was not a native of The States. His hair was messily styled, his skin a healthy pale, and wore a black petticoat with silver fastenings. An easily spotted oddity in the crowd of tanned skin and dark hair, a rainbow of colored coats, and hair styles that seemed hundreds of years ahead of his.

Quickly jogging up the concrete steps and past the train terminals, he started off into the streets, looking up at the towers and structures that seemed to extend into space. He had been to many cities before, but this was his first time in America, and it had been so long since he had seen something knew, that the natural urge to "ooh" and "ahh" was stirred up.

**Ring, ring, ring. **A classical piano tune cut the odd teen from his musings. He quickly pulled out his phone.

"_**Hello, Master**_." The teen said, not bothering to look at his caller I.D.

"_**Took you long enough! Now listen up, because I will only say this once. The house is on East Water street, number 389. You'll be on the first floor. You're on your own with rent.**__" _A harsh yell came from the other end of the phone, the teen kept the devise a good foot away from his head, and yet his ears still hurt from the volume.

"_**So it is a guarantee that you will not be joining me, then**_**?**" The boy said with a small sigh.

"_**It is five hundred years too early for me to go back to the U.S. Now get moving! You will be late for school**__." _The man laughed with a sinister laugh.

"_**SCHOOL?! Master you must be joking! I haven't attended school for over a hundred years! I do not see the-**__" _The teen tried, but was interrupted.

"_**Don't go fucking this up, got it?!**__" _The voice yelled one last time. **Click**. The sound signaled the end of the conversation. Stuffing the phone back into his coat pocket and followed the arrow signs that showed directions toward the school zone.

"_**Uh, to think after all these years under his hammer I am thrown into this educational jail. Oh, no. What is an American school even like? What am I to expect? The only movie I've seen is that dreadful musical! And I hardly believe the students will all burst out in song…at least I sure hope not.**__"_ The boy mumbled, his right hand grabbing at his head to relieve his stress.

"_**Wait…LATE! I am late**__!"_

**~~Happy Halloween~~**

"Now the 'ln' is multiplied by the division of 'n' by 'No'. But this is only half of the equation to find halflife. You will also need to know that-" The chemistry teacher yawned, before writing out the equations on the whiteboard. When suddenly the door to the class room burst open.

**Slam!** "I'm terribly sorry, Miss! I was late getting off the train and would have made it here on time but the officer out front would not let me pass! Please excuse my disturbance." Came a scared and boyish voice from the door.

Every head in the room looked toward the door, eyes widening at the person that stood in the door, who was now bowing at waist height. Even the teacher was surprised.

"O-oh, well you must be the new student. I will oversee it for today, but next time you are late you will have to go to the office and receive a late slip. And it is also rude to just walk in, so next time please knock and wait for me to open the door." The teacher said, walking back over to her desk and continuing to write the equations on the board.

"Yes, of course! Please, excuse my rudeness." The boy rose from his bow, looking around the room. Grabbing at his left hand in reflex as he suddenly felt nervous. _What now? Should I sit down?_

As if sensing the boy's awkward gesture, the teacher turned to him once more.

"You can sit anywhere that's open."

The teen all but ran toward the first empty seat he could find, sitting down in the perfect picture of posture. Unfortunately he did not have time to buy any school supplies, so all the teen could do was listen and pray he did not have to write anything down.

"The next part you will need to know is what t1/2 equals. This is the blah blah blah…" The chemistry teacher continued.

_What is this! They teach such advanced courses in High School?_ The boy's eyes quickly surveyed the class, seeing bored faces, scribbling down whatever it was the teacher was writing. _Dear Lord I have been away from education for longer than I thought! _Grabbing at his hair the poor teen bit his lip in worry. _I sure hope Master had a good reason for putting me in this Hell hole. I doubt I will be making any high marks. _If despair had an aura it was around him by now. _I guess I should start writing this down then…oh right, no paper. _Looking to his left the teen saw his neighbor was looking out the window, a notebook with nothing written down on its pages.

"Um, excuse me?" The boy whispered toward the other student, but it seemed like the other had not heard him. So quickly the odd teen reached over and poked the taller. Not expecting for the other to grab his wrist before his finger could come into contact with him. "Oh…um."

"Don't touch me." The other growled lowly, his left eye turning to see who it was. "Che. Moyashi." The taller teen monotone while dropping the pale wrist like as if scorned.

"Moyashi!_** I was only going to ask for a piece of paper and a pencil, but I see that you cannot be a polite human being. Sorry to disturb you, baka**__!_" The boy whispered heatedly in fluent Japanese.

The other teen's head shot around at that, definitely surprised to hear his native language from the oddball. Kanda tried to hide his interest, but it had been so long since he had been to Japan, he was almost craving for some kind of normalcy. Namely: soba on the lunch menu, a Japanese langue course instead of Spanish and French, and a few Japanese speakers. Was that really too much to ask for?

Looking back at the pouting teen, Kanda frowned. This wasn't exactly what he was hoping for though.

_Damn Moyashi. _

**~~Happy Halloween~~**

Happy Halloween everyone! Chapter two up tomorrow!~ (hopefully)


	2. Detention

_Thoughts_

_**Japanese Dialog**_

**Sounds**

**~~Happy Halloween~~**

_Damn Moyashi_

**~~Happy Halloween~~ **

_I merely asked for a slip of paper! _Allen gave an inward sigh of frustration. He tried to follow along with the teacher, but after a few more minutes of listening he came to the conclusion that either he was a complete moron or everyone else in the room were geniuses. For the sake of his pride he was going to go with the latter.

Allen heard the slight rustle of paper on his desk. With a curious eye he looked down and saw that it was in fact a single piece of paper lying on his desk. _Huh?_ Allen was about to turn and see who had given him the paper, but was stopped when a small but sharp object hit his head._ Ow!_ Allen watched as a yellow pencil hit the desk with a small clang. _Did…DID SOMEONE THROW A PENCIL AT ME!?_

"Che." Came a soft chuckle.

_He is dead!_ Allen grinded on his teeth, but managed to keep from yelling. Turning his head he glared at the smirking boy. _Think you are funny, do you? Well two can play this game._ Allen's angered face suddenly changed to one of pure sadistic joy.

Kanda's smirk fell to a frown. _What is he so happy about?_ Kanda raised his eyebrow when the boy turned back to face the front of the classroom, that strange smile still plastered to his face.

**CRASH! Thud.**

"_**You damn Moyashi! You did that on purpose**_!" Kanda growled loudly in Japanese, his eyes venomous as he climbed to his feet. Pushing the pieces of what used to be his desk and chair. He may not know how he did it, but he knew that the new kid was responcible for his desk and chair suddenly falling apart.

"_**Of course I did it on purpose, idiot! Hitting me in the head with a pencil!? You got only what you deserved!**_" Allen spat back, rising from his seat as well. He could see that the other was heaving with fury. And that fact seemed to boost his own pleasure. He did not know why but making the Japanese angry was becoming very entertaining for him.

"Sit down boys!" The teacher yelled from the front of the room, but it seemed they did not hear her. The class watched, some laughing and some in shock, as Kanda grabbed Allen by the front of his shirt and lifted him off his feet.

"_**I dare you to that again!**_" The taller seethed.

"_**Are you that much of a simpleton that you cannot comprehend your own language? Baka?**_" Allen smiled innocently.

"YOU TWO! OUT! GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!" The chemistry teacher stormed over to the quarrelling boys and grabbed Kanda's arm. "Put him down now! And the both of you are going to the office!"

Allen's eyes widened as he looked around the room.

"O-oh! I am terribly sorry Miss! I had forgotten that we were in class!" The poor boy hung his head, arms limp, as he was dropped from Kanda's grip and onto the ground. Not a second later were they being ripped from the room. Snickers and hushed whispers came from the students as they passed.

The chemistry teacher threw the two boys out of her room and slammed her door shut. Allen couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible. _I shouldn't have yelled. _Allen sighed, brushing his bangs out of his face. Looking up he saw Kanda walking down the hallway. He made a small pout but ran to catch up with the other.

"Hey, um…I just wanted to apologize for what happened. I'm not really used to schooling and I over reacted…a bit." Allen said, his head at his feet.

Kanda rolled his eyes, looking back to see the smaller boy who could only be described as a kicked puppy on his way to the doghouse. He thought for a moment about telling the kid that he only hit him in the head with the pencil so he knew that it was he that gave him the paper and pencil, but then he remembered the brat did break off the legs of his chair. So he decided to let the new kid sulk for a bit longer.

"…Heh…so maybe we could start over?" Allen said with a happy voice, running in front of the Japanese and sticking out his hand.

_A glove? _Kanda's eyes studied the gloved appendage before closing his eyes and walking around the boy.

_Well, I guess he isn't the sociable type. Oh well, I did not intend to make friends anyway. _Allen sighed and jogged to keep at the taller teen's side.

"So what happens when we go to the office?" Allen asked. Kanda stayed quiet, refusing to acknowledge the question.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Kanda smirked, turning down the hallway, his eyes avoiding all mirrors.

**~~Happy Halloween~~**

So after only a few more minutes of walking the two came to a glass door labeled "Head Office". Allen felt a little sweat on his brow as his nerves started getting the best of him. Kanda on the other hand seemed comepletely casual when he opened the door and walked up to the desk.

A curly haired women looked up from her yellow eye glasses for just a brief moment before continuing typing on her overly sized computer.

"Ah, Kanda, you know the drill. Take a seat and grab the form."

Said teenager reached for the pink form and one of the pens from the small desk and jotted down so quickly that Allen would have thought he was jotting down a quick note. It looked like Kanda has been in this situation before…probably many times by the way the secretary was so familiar with him.

Allen walked up to the desk, his hands awkwardly at his sides.

"Um…Do I fill one out as well, Miss?"

The curly haired lady's head shot up at the sound of his question.

"Oh, dear! I didn't even notice you hear. What was it you needed?" The secretary smiled and pulled her glasses up to her hair.

"Ah, well…Kanda and I were sent here for disrupting class. I was just wondering if I filled out the slip also." Allen repeated.

"Oh! Well yes, these are "Pink" slips. When you are sent to the Office it means an automatic detention. You and Kanda here will be having a Saturday detention together it seems. Not a very good start for you Mr. Walker, seeing as this is your first day at our school. I'll let you know now you best not repeat these actions if you want to stay in this school. If you have any questions you can ask Kanda, he should be familiar with the process by now." She grabbed one of the papers and handed it to the smallest teen.

"Yes, I understand. I am sorry for the trouble." Allen gave a half bow, grabbing the paper and started filling out the questions. _Adress?...Crap I forgot!...uhh I am not very fond of public schooling of this era._ Kanda stood up from the chair and passed the pink paper over to the secretary before turning for the door. Allen quickly scribbled the rest on his paper before running out after him.

"Wait! What do we do now?" Allen asked, running to catch up to the fast moving teen.

"Che. I'm going to class. I could care less what you do." Kanda said icily, keeping his head high.

"We can go back to the class we were just thrown out of?" Allen asked now at the right side of the cold teen, completely overlooking the cold tone.

"No. You cannot go back. You wait for the next." Kanda quickly walked up the short stairs, trying to lose the smaller teen, but he seemed to be stuck to his side.

"I see." Allen looked around the halls, bare white and off-white walls, except for the occasional black and white paper taped to the wall advertising up-coming events or a club. There was one very strange poster that showed an anime-styled teen pointing down and read "We need you to join Art/Anime Club!". It wasn't the best of drawings, but it made Allen smile. It looked like a play on the American's "Uncle Sam" and the drafts for war.

"Che, thinking of joining, Moyashi?" Kanda sneered. Allen squinted his eyes.

"No, I wasn' I have no artistic ability…Why?" Allen asked.

"…"

"Good talk." Allen gave a small laugh. Kanda raised an eyebrow, but stayed quiet.

_Weird brat_. Kanda snorted.

**~~Happy Halloween~~**

_Saturday_

Allen rubbed at the sand in his eyes, stifling a yawn into his shoulder. _A detention on the weekend, how absurd. Three hours that I could be working or sleeping. Ah, well we did cause a…rather loud disturbance in the middle of class. _Allen walked into the school and started down the halls. _What do you do in detention? Do we write on the chalk boards or clean floors?_ Coming up to the door numbered 254, the small teen took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Ok, good you are both here. Take a seat, Walker." Came a bored voice from behind the wooden desk, a middle-aged man with thinning grey hair and a blue plaid vest. Kanda sat in one of the far end seats, head turned toward the windows.

Allen gave a half bow before walking over to one of the seats, one that was particularly far away from the bitter teen. The room was silent and held a tense aura…a very awkward atmosphere for Allen seeing as he did not like to sit still.

"So for the next three hours you will say nothing, do nothing, and sit. If you need me I will be across the hall. Any funny stuff and it will result in a four hour detention tomorrow as well." The man coughed before walking out of the room.

Allen sighed, his hands raking through his hair out of boredom. _It's getting a bit long…I should cut it soon…maybe long in the front and short in the back? I could cut it all short but leave the bangs long…as long as it's not in the way…I wonder what Master is doing right now. Most likely drinking in some pub. Ahhh. _Allen decided to steer clear about thinking about Cross. It always seemed to give him a headache.

Turning to look around the room Allen's gaze fell onto Kanda, who was still looking out the window.

_I wonder…what does Kanda do in his spare time? _Allen looked out the window as well, watching as the trees swayed in the wind. It was a nice view, but there was a glare that left most of the window just a reflection of the classroom.

_I wish for just a moment I could see my reflection again. It's like I'm…not even here. _Allen studied the reflection, looking around the picture of the room they sat in._ Hey…where is Kanda?_ Allen turned back to see that Kanda was still in his seat, but looking back at the reflection in the window._ He…he doesn't have a reflection!_

Allen whipped his head around to Kanda, so many questions on his tongue. It has been so long since he had met another vampire who wasn't his Master. And he seemed to be around his age. This was the first time in almost 200 years that he felt like…he wasn't alone. There was another being just like him.

"What are you staring at Moyashi?" Kanda said more in a statement than a question. Allen mind, put on the spot, suddenly went blank. So he just stared. "I asked you what you are looking at, idiot." Kanda said again with more malice.

"You…have no reflection." Allen whispered. Kanda's eyes widened a fraction, but he managed to keep calm.

"Of course I have a reflection, moron. Stop spewing nonsense." The taller boy chided, turning in his chair and away from Allen.

The smaller male smiled, his left eye turning a blood red, with teeth looking sharper than what should be possible.

"It's okay, because I'm a Vampire too."

**~~Happy Halloween~~**

**I really wanted to write more today, but it just got so late. The Yullen will take FULL effect next chapter! Hope you guys liked it and will stick around. Next chapter most likely up by tomorrow afternoon! **

**And thank you to my amazing reviewers! Koryandrs, Fatin Adolfina, Hanashi o suru, NoName-chan, and 14! Love you all 3**


	3. A Kiss with a Little Extra

_Thank you everyone for reading! Here is what you have been waiting for! Yullen!_

_Thoughts_

"_**Japanese Dialog**_"

**Sounds**

**~~Happy Halloween~~**

"You…have no reflection." Allen whispered. Kanda's eyes widened a fraction, but he managed to keep calm.

"Of course I have a reflection, moron. Stop spewing nonsense." The taller boy chided, turning in his chair and away from Allen.

The smaller male smiled, his left eye turning a blood red, with teeth looking sharper than what should be possible.

"It's okay, because I'm a Vampire too."

**~~Happy Halloween~~**

"I have no idea what you are talking about. So shut up and sit down." Kanda closed his eyes and turned his head away from Allen. The smaller Vampire pouted, walking closer to Kanda and grabbing his shoulder to turn him to look at him.

"You can't fool me. I know that you are a Vampire, Kanda." Allen said, his voice getting smaller the more he spoke. The cold male shook the hand off his shoulder, still facing away. "Look. I can prove I am one too. Just look!" Allen said happily, walking around Kanda's desk to stand in his line of sight. But his eyes were closed as if he had just fallen asleep.

"I just wanted to talk." Allen said in a whisper. "I have so many questions."

"Che. A newborn. How annoying." Kanda opened his eyes in a glare, his once deep sapphire eyes now a piercing electric zircon. Allen let out a small gasp at the sight, his hand reaching forward, wanting noting more than to touch the teen once more because right now he felt like he was dreaming.

_Wait...did he just call me a newborn! _Allen's soft amazement turned to anger on the flip of a dime.

"Did you just call me a newborn!" Allen seethed in a voice that promised death.

"Che. Go back to your seat." Kanda said icily. "Moyashi."

"And stop calling me a beansprout! _**I merely wanted to talk! Excuse me for showing interest in one so cold and detestable as you!**_" Allen stormed back to his chair, sitting down with huff, trying to cool off his anger. "_**And for your information I am not a newborn! I am over 200 years old, Bakanda!**_" Allen finished his rant and turned to look out the window again. Not wanting to admit that he was sulking from being called a newborn. _Is this how all other Vampires are like?! Rude and arrogant, selfish, drinking boos and seducing women..Well maybe that is just Master, but this one seems to be just the same! _Allen frowned._ The first Vampire I meet in close to 200 years and he is just like him! Same dark hair and rude personality._ He thought, remembering the tall man that cost him his first meal all those years ago. How could he forget the jerk that was the sole reason he was tormented for decades by his master.

_Over 200 years old..._Kanda looked back over to the young looking Vampire. _Damn it all to Hell. It can not be him. _He squinted his eyes as he studied the boy's face. _Same hair...same stupid voice...Shit. _Kanda ran a hand through the end of his ponytail, then back to rub down the front of his face with a sigh. _After all these years._

"Hey, Moyashi." Kanda called, his eyes back to their original darkness.

"I told you to stop calling me that. My name is Allen!" Allen pouted, not moving his head from the window.

Kanda rose from his seat with a sigh, silently walking over to the pouting teen across the room.

"Still such a child after all these years. You haven't changed a bit, damn brat." Kanda sighed, resting against the window, watching with some amusement as Allen's eyes widened.

"You...It was you?" Allen asked, his eyes filled with disbelief.

"How can I forget the brat that cost me my first meal?" Kanda smirked evilly. "You have caused me nothing but trouble; even after two decades you are still bringing me mischief." Kanda slammed his hands down onto Allen's desk, making the smaller teen jump slightly. "I believe you owe me some retribution."

"Retribution? It was clearly your fault that he got away! I was about to eat when you came out of nowhere and ran into me!" Allen growled, his left eye returning to its sharp red as he felt his excitement grow. _I need something to eat._

"I was stalking that prey long before you showed up. You got in the way." Kanda leaned down, now only two inches away from Allen's face. Close enough to see the slight red on his cheeks. _Heh, still such a child. _Kanda watched as the smaller Vampire's eye flickered back to its eerie red, his mouth opened just enough to see his small fangs.

"Hungry?" Kanda teased, pushing off the desk and walking back to his seat. Allen watched him walk back, before throwing his face onto his desk.

_Damn Bakanda! _Allen thought, hiding his face in his arms. _Making fun of me! I owe him nothing! He is the one that is in debt!_

Kanda smirked, watching as Allen made small growling noises, his head still hidden in his arms.

**~~Happy Halloween~~**

"Ok boys, you are free to go. And try not to end up here next week will you? I do enjoy my Saturdays as well." The man grumbled, grabbing his things off the front desk and ushering the two out of the school. He did not hear or see anything too unusual, but it seemed that something had gone on in the time he was out of the room. He had never seen the stoic (yet easily angered) Japanese make the expression that was currently on his face. Something akin to... smugness. And looking at the smaller of the two...he seemed...angry? Was that it? Ah, well he did not care too much. He had his second job to go to in two hours. He did not have the time to try and understand teenagers.

Allen walked quickly out of the doors, trying to put some distance between him and Kanda. He had to play poker tonight and wanted to finish up with his chores at his new house before going out. And no matter how much he wished to deny Kanda's comment, he could not. It had been two days since his last meal and he was feeling a bit weak. He needed blood and soon. The longest time he went without a meal was only a few days over a week. He was...a rebellious newborn and refused to feed. Of course the hunger got the better of him and he nearly attacked his Master in his deprived state. But that was centuries ago, and he had grown accustom to the fact that he needed the blood to survive. And he did not need to kill, but just take a pint here and there. Something that he liked to think of as a "different way of donating blood". After all the blood was used to keep someone alive and sane, and isn't that what humans are striving for anyway? Well, maybe not entirely, but the thought let him sleep at night.

Kanda watched as Allen all but ran away from the school, looking back only once to see if he was still behind him. He was.

"Are you following me?" The boyish Vampire accused, folding his arms over his chest, but still continued to walk.

"And if I am?" Kanda replied, easily keeping pace.

"I would rather be alone." Allen said, turning his head and sticking out his tongue.

"And what happened to all those questions you wanted to ask me, Moyashi?" Kanda smirked, appearing in front of Allen at the blink of an eye.

"I changed my mind." Allen walked around the taller male, eyes closed. Kanda rolled his eyes, reaching out and grabbing him by his elbow.

"And if I have questions?" Kanda smoothed, pulling the short Vampire closer to him and leaning close, moving his legs around the others'. Allen blushed, his free arm giving a quick push to Kanda'a chest, effectively throwing the taller male a good three feet from him. Kanda kept his feet on the ground, sliding on the grass from the force, but refused to be pushed to the ground.

"Che." Kanda frowned, walking back over to the blushing teen. Allen scowled, turning from his spot and continued walking away.

"I do not have time to talk right now. Goodbye." Allen said walking up to the sidewalk and crossing the street, Kanda still at his heels. Allen could feel the other's gaze on his back, the feeling made his mouth water and his teeth ache. He kept his face forward, hoping the other could not see the awful state he was in now. _Damn idiot! This is all his fault! _Allen could smell the humans around him, could almost feel the beating of their hearts on his tongue. But for some reason he did not hunger for them at all. His mind was set on the tall, cold hearted Vampire that was walking just behind him.

"And where are you going in such a hurry?" Kanda asked, his playful tone now one of a more serious curiosity.

"No where you should be concerned about. And what about you? Don't you have somewhere you have to be?" Allen argued. _Only a few more streets. Hopefully he will lose interest and leave. _

Kanda followed Allen as he hurried down the streets. Choosing not to answer his question, only because he really didn't have anything to do. Right now Allen was the most interesting thing in his life, and that was coming from the 200 plus Vampire that was currently in his fortieth year of high school. _There is something…different about the brat…I can feel it. _Kanda scowled as he reached this thought. Looking back to the boy he watched as his white hair moved in the wind. It was just long enough for Allen's hand to disappear when he ran his fingers through it. He heard a small frustrated noise as the vampire brushed his bangs out of his face for the fifth time. The sight caused a small laugh out of him, but thankfully Allen had not heard it over the wind. Kanda absentmindedly reached for his own bangs, but dropped his hand quickly after realizing how ridiculous he was being._ Why should I care about appearances…I haven't seen my face for over 200 years…I can't even remember what I look like. _Kanda growled, shaking his head from his thoughts and sped up to walk next to Allen, who was now walking up an empty driveway.

"Che, what a shitty house." Kanda grumbled.

"I've gotten used to expecting such." Allen sighed, walking up the wooden stairs and pulling out a set of keys. Kanda followed, standing just a few inches behind the smaller Vampire, watching the boy stumble as he tried to put the keys in the lock. After a few silent curses, Allen unlocked the door and walked in, slamming the door in Kanda's face. The small teen laughed as he walked into his kitchen and over to the fridge. _Ha! Did he really expect me to let him in! _

"You might want to lock your door next time you want to keep unwanted guests from coming in, Moyashi." Kanda said with a chuckle at when he saw Allen jump in surprise.

"Did you just break into my house!" Allen yelled, his eyes looking over to see how far he was away from the knife cabinet.

"I just told you that you did not lock the door, moron! So I did not break in I merely entered." Kanda voiced, walking over to his shelves and browsing the food…there wasn't much. _No wonder the kid's a bean. He freaking eat nothing but water and air! _"Che. You need some damn food, Moyashi. You'll disintegrate at this rate."

Allen looked around his kitchen with wide eyes. _No food! Oh no! I was supposed to go shopping last night and I forgot! I'm going to die! This is it! Here I was thinking I would be taken out by a Hunter one day…or Master. I never thought it would be starvation!_ Allen grabbed at his stomach, throwing open the fridge only to find an empty plastic container, a bruised apple, and the six-pack of beer that had been in there since he had moved in._ Damn! I am hungry! _Allen felt tears in his eyes as he looked around the fridge, his stomach growling out for food.

"Only a moron would let his food supply get this low." Kanda said, picking up the bruised apple, turning it around with a disgusted face when he noticed there was some white mold. After tossing the apple into the garbage, Kanda reached for the alcohol and walked over to the counter. Grabbed two glasses and filled them to the brim.

"Kanda?" Allen asked, getting up off the ground and walked over to the counter. "I don't drink alcohol."

"Just drink it. I'll order a pizza or something." Kanda monotoned, pulling a phone from his pocket and dialing the number for the town's pizza shop.

"Really?" Allen's eye brows rose up comically. "But, why?"

"…"

"…Right…well you can drink both of those because I do not drink. But I will gladly eat the pizza!" Allen smiled, a small trail of drool rolling out of his mouth at the thought of food.

Kanda rolled his eyes, loudly yelling into the phone once the shop answered. And after a few death and lawyer threats he got the manager agree that the pizza would be delivered in less than twenty minutes. Allen was a little sorry for the guy who has to deliver the pizza, but he was too happy about the promise of food to care.

**Clink**.

Allen looked down at the glass of beer that was put in front of him.

"I told you I don't drink." Allen dead panned. Pushing the drink away from him and moving to walk into his living room.

"Why not? It is the only beverage you have in this crap hole." Kanda complained, grabbing both glasses and following the shorter male into the other room.

"They are not mine, they were just there when I got here. And it is a choice I made long ago. I'm not going to start now" Allen flopped down onto his couch, scowling when Kanda sat next to him and pushed the drink into his face.

"Che. It's not going to kill you. Stop being a damn wimp, Moyashi."

"I'm not a wimp you b-" Allen started to yell, but was cut off when a strong pair of lips covered his mouth. _Kanda?!_

Allen's eyes shot open, his startled sky blue eyes instantly meeting the other's dark cobalt. The smaller teen tried to move his head, but found he had been pushed into a corner. Kanda's lips still on his, slowly started to move, sucking on Allen's pale and motionless lips.

Kanda's hands were suddenly stroking his cheeks and running through his hair. The feel of the other Vampire's fingers lightly groping his scalp sent tiny shivers down his spine and effectively relaxed his body. Kanda smirked into the kiss when he felt the tense muscles melt at his touch. After a few more moments of stroking the white hair, he moved his hands down, running across the teen's cheeks and around his shoulders.

_Wha-what is happening?! Why am I just…just letting this happen? _Allen gasped softly when Kanda ran over his nipples.

_Finally_. Kanda plunged into Allen's opened mouth.

_WHAT THE!_ Allen looked back up to Kanda, who at the moment looked like he had just won the lottery. Allen growled, pushing the dark haired Vampire off his chest and coughed into his elbow.

"Y-you!" Allen coughed. "You did all t-that!" Cough. "Just so I would drink that stupid alcohol!" Allen spat out the rest of the vile liquid that was unwillingly pushed into his mouth. Glaring at Kanda as he whipped his mouth.

Kanda smirked at the heated glare. He reached over to the coffee table for the glass of beer and brought it to his mouth, leaning closer to the flustered Allen.

"Want some more?"

**~~Happy Halloween~~**

**Sorry guys this was supposed to be updated earlier today but I had work and couldn't get it finished in time. Hoped you liked it! I promise more Yullen goodies next chapter! Most likely the stories first lemon!**

**And thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! Koryandrs, Blackwolf117, Yullen22490, and NoName-Chan!**


End file.
